Enid (character)/History
Pre-Series Early Years Enid was a born as a witch in a family of monsters, with her parents being a werewolf and a vampire. As soon as she was the appropriate age, she went to Ghoul School (before the events of the Scooby-Doo Film) and befriended Phantasma, Elsa, Sibella, Tanis, and Winnie. Around this time, Enid began reading books about ninjas and began wanting to be one. After an injury, she begged her parents to let her transfer, and once they approved, she changed to a more normal school. Once there, she had a major outfit change and began studying to become a ninja, until eventually having a complete move set change. Enid used to train after the school was out, in which she one day met Elodie, who complimented her battle strategy. Enid invited Elodie to train with her and from there, their friendship blossomed. Teen Years Enid had longer hair now and was still friends with Elodie. She had a crush on Radicles but had not talked to him much. At a certain point, she fell and he helped her pick up her things, once she got back up Elodie encouraged her to finally ask him out. When Radicles accepts, Enid leaves saying "it’s a date!". However, they called off the date early because of Radicles' friends, Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby's bad influences on Rad causing Enid to lose interest in him. Later on, Enid and Elodie found a contest advertisement for P.O.I.N.T. Prep to compete to be the next student, in which Elodie and Enid encourage each other to join, causing them to join together. Both of the two made it to the finals, and Enid almost won, before stopping herself as she would not hurt a friend. Elodie then finishes the battle by shooting arrows at Enid and was then announced the winner, being handed a trophy. Once Enid mentioned how proud she was of Elodie, Elodie then said she only used Enid to learn her fighting technique, before being carried off, leaving Enid heartbroken. Years later, Enid grew super long hair and she applied for a job at Gar's Bodega, and once she got it she was very eager to please, acting nothing like herself and being extra helpful. Once Gar stopped an annoying customer in her defense, Enid began to act more like herself. Off-screen Moments At a certain point not shown in the TV series or any other media, she meets and befriends Rad, who she met before. It most likely happened once he applies to Gar's. At another point, she cuts her hair and begins to wear it in a ponytail. She also told her parents about and/or they found out about her wanting to be a ninja and disapproved of it. Season 1 In "Let's Be Heroes "and "Let's Be Friends" Enid is now completely different personality-wise. She works the front counter at Gars still, and meets and befriends K.O. In "We've Got Fleas", in order to stop Boxmore's new robot, Mikayla, Enid alongside a Rad and K.O. become Were-Animals, with Enid being a bunny. In "Parents Day", an event at the bodega followed up. Enid's parents were not there, so she heads home. Rad and K.O. follows her home and finds out about her family being monsters and once they caught by her parents, they were invited to stay for dinner. K.O. accidentally reveals that Enid is a ninja, much to her parents' disapproval. Later on, K.O. and Rad are possessed by the family ghosts and Enid catches them with shadow magic. Her parents then apologize for how wrong they are and say they’re okay with her being a ninja. Season 2 In "Seasons Change" during summer break, Enid went to a school to learn new methods of battle but was distracted by an attractive ninja and accidentally went to a mime class. She masters the art, and although never used, she knows how-to for the rest of the series. Season 3 Thank You for Watching the Show Enid runs a dojo alongside Red Action and has now completely accepted and mastered both the witch and ninja sides of her. Category:Character histories Category:A to Z